TAKE ME TO YOUR HEART
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: They say everything's fair in love and war. But is it really?
1. Chapter 1: The Comeback

**TAKE ME TO YOUR HEART**

**A/N:** Guys, here I am with a new story. I know some of you are thinking that I'm not updating my previous stories. But the truth is that I'm working on them too. And I'll update them as soon as the chapters are complete. This story is for Blindredeyes. Hope you like the way your idea has turned out dear…

**Chapter 1****:** **The Comeback**

_**DELHI** _She gave a satisfactory smile as she checked her luggage before leaving the apartment for one last and final time. The smile persisted on her lips as she walked towards the cab.

She asked the cabbie to open the luggage section in the back and deposited all her luggage there. Then she sat there at the back of the car and the car started. She went into a reverie as she remembered the circumstances under which she had left Mumbai five years back.

"Pata nahi main usse kaise milungi. Aur agar milungi bhi toh kya bolungi?" Thought her mind1.

""Arre buddhu! Kuch bolne ki zarurat hi kya hai? Milne ke baad bas hug karlena. Dekhna sab thik ho jaayega." Said her mind 2.

"Arre aise kaise hug kar sakti hu? Agar bura maan gaye toh?" countered her mind 1.

"Kyun? Kyun? Kyun? Bura kyun maanega? Pyar toh who bhi tujhse karte hai na?"

"Haan… Par…"

"Par? Par kya?"

"Kuch nahi. Jaane do. Tum nahi samjhoge."

**PUNE** He checked her photo on his phone as he made himself comfortable on a sofa in the business class waiting lounge at the airport. Unbeknownst to him, a smile appeared on his lips as he looked at her picture.

"Kuch gift kharid lena chahiye mujhe. Lekin kya kharidu? Agar gift use pasand na aye toh?" he looked confused. "Arre haan! Chocolates aur greetings card se behtar gift kuch ho sakte hai kya?"

He got up and headed towards the departure area as the final call from the airlines company brought him out of his train of thoughts.

**MUMBAI** A sudden phone call made her look up from her laptop. A smile spread across her lips as she noticed the name of the caller. She was feeling euphoric at the moment.

"Arre sir ka phone. Who bhi is waqt? Main toh unhi ke bare mein soch rahi thi. Lekin sir toh mujhe kaam ke alawa kabhi call karte hi nahi hai." She thought with a sigh, and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Busy ho? Kahin main tumhe disturb toh nahi kar raha hu na?" he asked.

"Nahi sir, bilkul nahi." She said, thinking "Aapke liye toh main har waqt free hu."

"Then can you meet me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure sir!" She said, excitement seeping into her voice.

"Fine then, I'll be at your place in an hour to pick you up." He said before disconnecting the call.

"So you're gonna propose her tonight?" asked his bestfriend who had been standing beside him, listening to the conversation.

"Nothing of that sort. You know that I'm not supposed to be in love." the man said.

"Dude! Just because you happened to be in love with wrong girls in the past doesn't necessarily mean that every girl will break your heart." his bestfriend encouraged.

"Still, I'm not sure if I love her. I like her alright. It's just that I'm not sure if it's love or not." said the 'dude', dejected.

"Confused soul!" said his bestfriend in a sympathetic voice, lightly patting his shoulder.

**A/N:** Ab aap sab log shayad yeh soch rahe hai ke kaun hai yeh log. Aur inka aapas mein kya sambandh. But the next chapter will be posted, based on your reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the next chapter.

Mirock, if you are reading this, then I'll post the next chapter of BECAUSE I LOVE YOU this week itself.

Thanks,

Take care,

ABBY.


	2. Chapter 2: The Comeback Part II

**A/n: **I'm extremely sorry that y'all had to wait so long. So to make up for that I'm posting this super-long chapter for you people. BRD hope you like this one.

**Chapter 2:**** The comeback II**

**Delhi Airport**

The girl passed her luggage through the scanner, collected her boarding pass and then headed for the luggage belt to send her luggage on the flight. Then she went towards the waiting lounge. As she entered it, her phone rang up. It was from one of her colleagues.

"Hey Purvasha!" She answered.

"Hey Muskaan! Hasta la Vista!" said her colleague.

"Thank You!" Said Muskaan with a smile.

"Sirf thank you se kaam nahin chalegi. Sab kuch official hone ke bhaad mujhe ek trat chahiye." Purvasha demanded.

"Haan. Haan. Mil jayega treat." Said Muskaan. "OK chal, Boarding announcement ho chuka hai. Mumbai pohonch kar tujhe call back karti hoon."

"Ok. Chal bye. And happy journey." Said purvasha before disconnecting the call.

**Mumbai Airport**

He collected his luggage from the luggage belt and pushed his trolley towards the arrival gate. As he neared it, his eyes searched for a familiar face. And he had found it- a tall, dark and handsome man waiting eagerly for his arrival. He approached the man with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming sir." he said.

"Arre, Vineet! Isme thanks ka kya hai?" Smiled Rajat as he took one of the trolley bags from Vineet and headed towards the parking lot.

"Toh mission kaisa tha?" He asked once inside the car.

"Badhiya tha sir!" He said, thinking, "Sirf ek insaan ko bohot miss kar raha tha main."

"Kahin tumne kisi ko miss toh nahin kiya na?" Asked Rajat with a smirk. Vineet just stared at him wide-eyed, thinking, "Kahin maine apne soch ko apne zubaan pe toh nahin laya na?"

Rajat smiled at his expression and said, "Waise Bureau ke bahar tum mujhe Rajat bhi bula sakte ho. Dosti mein yeh senior-junior relationship mujhe pasand nahin hai."

"Ok sir." Said Vineet, glad that Rajat decided to change the topic.

Poor thing! He forgot that Rajat isn't someone who gave up so easily.

"Waise tumne bataya nahin…" Rajat asked again.

"Kya sir?" Asked Vineet trying to act as if he didn't know what Rajat meant.

"Yehi ke tumne kisi ko miss kiya ya nahin." Said Rajat.

"Kya sir! Aap bhi na. Main bhala kyun Shreya ko miss karunga?" Said Vineet.

But he mentally kicked himself the next moment when he realized his mistake and he hoped with all his heart that Rajat would overlook that. Unfortunately, Senior Inspector Rajat's ears missed nothing.

"Arre! Maine kab poocha ke tumne Shreya ko miss kar rahe the ya nahin. Main toh bas apne baare mein pooch raha tha." Said Rajat, giving Vineet a surprised look.

Vineet didn't know what to say, he just gave his senior a sheepish grin.

**MUMBAI House I**

He got dressed in his usual shirt and jeans and went to his best friend to ask for the Quallis keys.

"Tu aise kapre pehen kar dinner ke liye jaayega?" His best friend asked.

"Haan. Kyun?" He asked, unable to comprehend what was wrong with that particular style of dressing.

"Hey Bhagwaan! Kab akal aayega iss bande ko?" Said his best friend slapping his forehead in frustration. Then turning towards him, he said, "Daya mere dost, tu Bureau nahin, dinner pe jaa rahe hai. Iss liye yeh dress nahin chalega. Iss jeans ko change karke koi achcha wala slacks pehen, aur ek blazer bhi pehen."

"My dear Abhijjet," said Daya imitating the former's voice, "Main bas apne ek junior ke saath dinner ke liye jaa raha hoon, koi date pe nahin.."

"Achcha! Chal thik hai maan liya tere baat. Lekin kam se kam dress toh dhang ki honi chahiye na?" Said Abhijeet, leading Daya back to his room.

Unfortunately, the latter didn't realize this until the latter gave him a friendly push sending him inside his room. Without wasting a moment, he closed the door and bolted it from outside.

"Abhijeet! I'm getting late yaar! Open the door!" Shouted Daya, banging on the door.

"Daya, yeh darwaza bahar se band hai iss liye tum isse tod nahin paoge. Ab yeh darwaza tab hi khulega jab tum woh black shirt, black slacks aur blazer, jo humne pichli shopping trip mein kharidi thi use pehenoge." Said Abhijeet with a smirk, pushing the Quallis keys inside the room from under the door.

**House II**

"Kya pehnu?" Casuals? Ya phir date ke liye Dress up karoon?" She thought, finally zeroing in on a formal LBD.

"Lekin agar sir wahi jeans aur shirt pehen ke aaya toh?" She thought.

"Arre! Who tujhe dinner ke liye bula rahe hai yaar, koi meeting ke liye nahin." Counetered another part of her mind.

"Thik hai. Chalo, yehi pehenti hoon." And she started getting ready.

**After thirty minutes,**

She heard the doorbell ring and she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. As she opened the door, he stood there in front of her. She couldn't help but notice that he too was dressed in all black.

"Wow! Humare choices kitne match karte hai… Hum dono ne hi black pehne huye hai." She thought.

Daya thanked his luck that Abhijeet made him change his jeans and shirt, else it would have looked out of place in front of her get up.

"Arre sir! Aap bahar kyun khade hai? Andar aaiye na?" she said, moving away from the door to let him enter.

"Nahin Shreya. Hum late ho rahe hai. Agar tum taiyyar ho then we should get going." He said, trying to keep a professional attitude.

**At the restaurant,**

As they entered, Daya told Shreya that he had booked a table for them on the rooftop. When they reached there, a waiter showed them to their table. Shreya was surprised to see that it was decorated with candles. Daya pulled out a chair for Shreya to sit and then went around the table and settled himself down. The waiter handed them menu cards and left.

"Shreya, if you don't mind then may I order for you?" Asked Daya.

"Sure, sir!" She said. She couldn't help but admire Daya for his choice.

"Sir aap pehle yahan aaye hai kya?" She asked.

"Yes. Main pehle bhi kisi ke saath aaya tha yahaan." He said.

"Kiske saath sir?" She asked. The next moment she wished that she hadn't as she saw his expression change from a happy to a gloomy one.

"I'm sorry. Mera who matlab nahin tha-" Shreya said quickly.

"Arre! Tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho? Tumne thodi na kuch kiya." Said Daya when he realized that he was ruining her evening.

"Achcha ek baat batao… Criminals ko toh tumhare haathon se solid jhapad padte hai. Kahin shaadi ke baad who jhapad mere gaalon pe toh nahin padenge na?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ji?" Shreya asked wide-eyed, blushing scarlet at the thought of them as a married couple.

However, Daya wasn't done yet. He got up from his chair, went beside her and got down on his knees.

"Miss Shreya Chheda, agar aapko koi aitraaz na ho toh kya aap iss nacheez ke saath apni zindagi bitayengi?" He asked, holding out the rose that he picked up from the vase while getting up from his chair.

"Sir, aap kya kar rahe hai? Sab log dekh rahe hai…" She said, feeling uncomfortable at the thought that other diners were watching them. But Daya was in no mood to listen.

"Arre, jaldi batao yaar. Ghutne mein dard ho rahe hai!" He whined.

Shreya realized that the only way to get out of this situation was to give him an answer. She nodded, accepting the rose that Daya had held out for her. Smiling, Daya got up on his feet. By this time, the other diners too were giving them a standing ovation. There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles to greet them.

The manager of the restaurant, who was standing in a corner, approached them with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Congratulations, sir!" He said, "Yeh hamari taraf se."

DaReya just looked at each other.

**DELHI-MUMBAI FLIGHT**

A sudden sound of a tiff made Muskaan look around for the source of the noise. Finally, she found it. Two seats ahead of her, a young couple probably still in their twenties, having a fight. The girl was upset for some reason and the boy was trying his best to calm her down.

"Please tum mere baat ko ek baar samajhne ki koshish karo…" He said.

"Main apni career barbaad nahin kar sakti, Hitesh!" She said.

"Tumhe apna career sacrifice karne ke liye koi nahin keh raha hai, Anuradha." Said Hitesh, there was a note of desperation in his voice.

"Agar iss waqt main tumhare saath relationship mein rahungi toh tumko to waqt dena hi padega." She said, "Lekin iss waqt main apni career ke alawa aur kisi bhi cheez ke liye waqt nahin nikal sakti."

These words reminded Muskaan of the circumstances under which she too had said these same words

***Flashback***

A sharp sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Someone's ringing the doorbell, Abhi. Open the door." He mumbled in his sleep and just turned over and went back to sleep.

After sometime, there was another sound of the doorbell ringing. This time he sat up straight as he realized that he was alone in the house and had to open the door. Grumbling, he got out of bed, went out of his room and went towards the door.

As soon as he opened it, a tall, slender figure came tumbling towards him and gave him a sharp kick, before losing balance and falling down along with him.

"Ouch!" Daya cried out in pain.

The person got up and dusted herself. "Sorry!" She said with an embarrassed grin as she realized what she had done.

"Tum kya karne ki koshish kar rahi thi?" He asked, rolling over in pain.

"Sorry Daya. Tum darwaza nahin khol rahe the iss liye maine socha ke-"

"-ke darwaza tod ke andar aa jaoge. Right?" Daya completed for her.

"Haan." Embarrassed, she stared at the floor.

"Muskaan! Kitni baar samjhau tumhe ke darwaza todna mera kaam hai. Ab dekho tumne kya kar diya! Darwaza todne ke chakkar mein aake tumne mujhe hi tod diya! Now pull me up." He said, stretching his hands towards her.

Scared, Muskaan looked at Daya. However, before she could control herself, she started laughing. This angered him even more.

"Muskaan! I asked you to pull me up and not laugh like crazy." He said, this time really annoyed.

"I'm sorry Day. But your hair- mujhse raha nahin gaya…" She said choking on her laughter.

By this time, Daya had scrambled upto his feet.

"Waise tum yahan?" Kuch kaam tha kya?" He asked, mentally thanking his luck that her's was the first face that he got to see the first thing in the morning.

"Haan. Who Dada ne yeh papaers mangwaye the NCRB se, toh main isse den eke liye aayi thi." She said holding out some sheets of paper in front of her.

"Oh! Lagta hai Abhijeet kahin bahar gaye hai. Thik hai yeh papers main le leta hoon. Jab who aa jayega tab main use de dunga." Daya said, taking the papers from her. She turned to leave, but Daya stopped her.

"Arre, subah subah ayi ho kam se kam coffee toh pee ke jao." He said.

"Nahin Daya, Bureau jana hai. Aur me5re khayal se tum bhi late ho rahe ho." She reminded him.

"Muskaan! Tum shayad bhul rahe ho ke aaj mera off day hai. Toh phir main late kaise ho sakta hoon?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh! Sorry. Main toh bhul hi gayi thi." She said, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Chalo. Tum baitho, main tumhare liye coffee lata hoon." He said handing her the day's newspaper.

"Thik hai. Lekin please tumhare who special wala cappuccino hi banana." She told him. At this, Daya couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Thik hai. Tum baitho main le kar aata hoon." Said Daya and headed for the kitchen.

On his way, he looked into the mirror to know why Muskaan was laughing at him. He too felt like laughing at himself when he saw his reflection. His hair was sticking up at every angle giving him a funny look. He decided to go to his room and freshen up first. When he was done, he headed back for the kitchen. He prepared some cheese sandwiches and cappuccino for themselves. He came out holding a tray containing all that he had prepared and set it down in front of her.

"Arre! Itna achcha hairstyle tha! Tumne change kyun kardia?" She asked with a smirk.

"Kyunki tumhe hasi aa rahi thgi mujhpar." He said with a pout.

"Achcha, chalo main nahin hasti ab tum phir se wahi hairstyle bana lo." She teased.

"Achcha! Toh ab tum late nahin ho rahe ho?" Asked Daya with a smirk.

Muskaan had no other option but to stop teasing him. And they started eating.

"Mmm! Arre waah! Yeh Jhalla toh kaafi achcha khana banal eta hai." She said.

"Toh phir meri biwi bohot lucky honge. Kyun?" He teased her.

"Haan. Woh toh hai." She said.

"So, will you give me the honor of making you the lucky girl?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Please, Daya. Stop flirting with me." She said, irritated.

"Main flirt nahin kar raha hoon Muskaan. I'm serious. Will you marry me?" He asked in a solemn voice.

"Daya tum toh jaante hi ho na ke main iss waqt sirf apne career pe dhyaan dena chahti hoon." She said.

"Arre Muskaan, maine kab kaha ke tum apne career pe dhyaan mat do? Main toh bas shaadi ke bare mein bol raha tha." He said.

"Daya, is waqt main apni career se kisi bhi tarah ki distraction nahin chahti. Aur humara rishta mere career ke beech mein aa jayenge. I'm sorry Daya, lekin main abhi shaadi ke liye taiyyar nahin hoon." She said and got up and left the house.

Daya followed her till the threshold, trying to stop her but in vain. He kept on staring at her retreating figure till his tears blocked his view.

***flashback ends***

A sudden chaos beside her snapped Muskaan out of her trail of thoughts. She looked around and saw that the plane had already landed and people were queuing up in front of the gates.

Picking up her handbag, she too joined the queue.

After sometime, she walked in through the arrival gate pushing her trolley in front of her, after completing all the formalities.

"Madam, kya aap ek baar iss taraf dekhne ka kasht karenge?" Asked a voice beside her. She looked and saw that her best friend had come to receive her.

"Tarika! I can't believe that you've remembered my flight timings!" She cried.

"Arre! Yaad kaise nahin rakhte?" Tarika asked, taking the trolley from Muskaan's hand.

"I can't tell you how very happy I am that you've decided to come back to Mumbai." Said Tarika, as the girls headed for her home. Comimg face to face after frive long years they had a lot of catching up to do.

**A/N: **Friends, first of all I am overwhelmed by the response that this story got. Thank You for that.

Secondly, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.

Thanks to Kd Di, KK, DF Di, Aditi, CID Tami, Mirock, Anushka, Preetz and guests for your reviews.

BRD yeh teri hi idea hai iss liye tere liye ek special wala thanks *winks*

Please review this chapter letting me know what you liked/disliked about it.

Thanks

Take Care

ABBY.


End file.
